Refusing To Believe it
by Tenguura
Summary: Jesse has grown to have certain feelings for the White Pumpkin, what happens when everything goes awry in the White Pumpkin's capture!
1. Refusal

"What does it all mean? The cats? The crossed out portraits?" Petra wondered out loud, as they were stuck in the "White Pumpkins" mansion, so far, three people have been….Murdered by the White Pumpkin. Jesse was determined to unmask this "killer". However he began to have second thoughts once he began to unfold this portal to mystery.

"Yeah...the portraits, there was someone who didn't have a crossed out portrait…" Jesse lead on. He stopped midway before mentioning the persons name, he knew who it was

- _ **He just refused to accept it…..**_

Jesse stayed silent, but the sheepish man with a yellow jacket with cat ears filled in the gap "Oooh! I've got it, Cassie's the murderer!" Jesse turned around to raise an eyebrow "Oh..yeah..that sounds about right" He contemplated how the others would react to this..He imagined they would leave her in a prison to rot... **Or worse!** " _Snap out of it! Why are you acting this way!? Ever since you've seen Cassie, you've been like a dog when its master returns!"_ Jesse began scolding himself for having such thoughts, the chocolate brown hair male slapped himself to return back to reality, he began telling himself " _She's a killer, She's a killer, She's a killer….but what if..? Snap out of it Jesse!"_

"W-What's wrong Jess? You've been looking grim ever since the W-White Pumpkin has been...unmasked" StampyCat stuttered. Jesse looked at him with his emerald green eyes, and made up a stupid excuse, which was a big, white lie. "It's nothing. Let's go catch us a White Pumpkin!" Jesse ran, leaving Petra and Stampy behind, without any delay, they began rushing to catch up to him, **They were going to catch the White Pumpkin!**

 _ **Moments Later**_

Jesse emerged from the hidden passageway in the White Pumpkins rec room, Jesse noted that the pink and orange carpet shined noticeably, from the daylight coming out of the window. "I'll go round everyone up!" Stampy side-whispered to Jesse and stormed down the stairs as if a wild wolf was chasing him. "What's going on here?" the pink haired "LDShadowlady" asked the duo, Stacy joined in "Yeah, you've been down there and awfully long time, What's up?". Jesse looked nervous as Petra nudged him arm, he turned his head to furrow his eyebrows at her, she just rolled her eyes. "We know who...the White Pumpkin is!" Jesse blurted with a hint of nervousness in his voice "Whoa really!? Well who is it?!" Lizzie began jumping around.

" **Well this should be good…** "

Jesse turned to meet his emerald eyes with hers, he immediately got nervous and felt a giant weight suddenly drop on his shoulders. Everyone eyed the cherry red head, it was a bit of awkward silence until Stampy arrived with Lukas and Ivor. "No sign of Cassie but-WHAH!" Stampy was greeted with Cassie eyeing him down, she began to pierce holes into Stampy with that gaze of hers. "Well? Are you going to tell them?" Petra took Jesse's place in interrogation. Cassie merely crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "I have no idea what you're talking about" the calico feline just nodded in attempt to convince them. "Jesse...The show is yours" Petra gestured to the teal blue chestplate male. He looked uneasy as he just stayed silent like an innocent bystander at a murder scene, at which he was. Jesse shrugged as Petra groaned at his lack of initiative. "All this time, the murderer was Cassie Rose!" Petra pointed to the cherry red head. Jesse looked down at the bright carpet, the only thing that got in the way was his feelings!

"No way! No way! Cassie would never do something like that!" Lizzie began defending Cassie "Look at the facts! We caught Lukas with that pumpkin head, right after poor Dan got taken out!" Cassie lashed out to prove that she "didn't do it"

"I think you're just lying to protect him!" she walked over to desk and turned to face them. "Cassie's making a lot of sense, do you have evidence that will even help you?" Stacy questioned Jesse's method. "Jesse, now's the time" Ivor whispered into Jesse's ear. Jesse decided to grit it up "Hmm...There has been **something** that's been bothering me for a while now..something that happened in the great hall, right after TorqueDawg was hit with that trap…" Jesse paced around in the circle of people that surrounded him. "And what's that?" the accused murderer spoke up. Jesse stopped and lost his will to go on, Petra barged in and filled in the spot "Cassie was already in the room, no one else there, and TorqueDawg's picture was **Somehow..crossed out."** Cassie stuttered in pure shock "T-T-That doesn't prove anything!" Petra took the initiative and continued the interrogation "When we were in the basement, I saw something...else, that only a cat person would have... **Cats**! Dozens of calico's and they all looked just..like Winslow" Cassie began to step in front of Winslow, who was cleaning his paw on the table. "An amusing story...If you saw these supposed cats just like mine..then what color IS Winslow? Shouldn't be a problem if you saw that much"

"Winslow is black….white...and orange" Jesse finally broke his silence. Cassie revealed Winslow to show that Jesse's answer was right on point. "Everything you've done is for a portal key! Killing anyone who stands in your way!" Lukas accused Cassie. She pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and slowly applauded.

"You are very sharp aren't you..?" Cassie continued "Guess that's it then...you caught me...I am the murderer" she concluded in a different tone, her voice was cold like ice. And right on que, lightning struck in the backround, which was odd because it was morning and there were no clouds... Jesse shook his head, he actually couldn't believe it, she just admitted her true self. "We gotta do something with you "Cassie Rose"!" Stacy had a hostile style towards Cassie, Stampy agreed on Stacy's statement and decided to make things interesting "I vote we build an obsidian prison! And surround it with lava!" Stampy grinned with an evil expression on his face. Jesse felt as if he needed to withdraw his weapon after Stamy threatened her. Jesse narrowed his eyebrows and slowly reached out to grab the handle to his enchanted axe from the Witherstorms defeat. "No no no! I won't let you do that! NO!" Cassie began shaking and backed up, her feline calico began hissing as they all ganged up on Cassie. She withdrew the weapon that's stained with Dan's blood and slowly backing up "I defeat you! Each and every one of you!" Cassie threatened them, Petra drew her enchanted, flashy gold sword and lifted it above her head. Jesse withdrew his axe fashioned with a blue end that looked like waves, the blade was extended to look more of a one sided pixaxe, it looked like gold, although it was diamond. Jesse rushed towards Cassie.

She closed her eyes " _Damn it! I can't die….not right now!"_ She thought. She heard two objects clash together and slowly opened her eyes and saw Jesse right in front of her, holding his weapon against….Petra?! Cassie was in utter shock as Jesse deflected Petra's blow that was directed towards Cassie. "What-Jesse?! What are you doing!?" Petra was suprised to see Jesse act like this. "I'm not letting you torture her…"

Tenguura: *Chews on bagel* CLIFFHANGER! Reviews would also be appreciated :3


	2. A Partnership Was Forged

" **I'm not letting you torture her** …" Jesse spoke like they were his enemy. "She's the reason we're stuck here! And you're _defending_ her?!" Petra got angry at Jesse's nonsense. Cassie suddenly lunged forward to grab Jesse and pull him with her into a sand trap. It pulled them into a hole and began covering it with a mountain of sand. "Jesse!" Petra stopped and tried digging the sand off of them. However, the sand trap was fake, they fell two stories before hitting the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cassie yelled, getting Jesse's attention almost immediately. "What do you mean?" Jesse arose into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head from the collision. Cassie looked him and bit her lip, she curled her fists into balls. "Why...did you save me…?" Jesse's eyes wandered on her and he looked at her face, it was written with guilt. Cassie saw his gaze and peeled away from it, averting her eyes to the stone floor edge above a chasm. "I killed everyone, why did you rescue me?"

Cassie closed her eyes thinking about this, he doesn't understand! He should be scared, terrified of this murder spree, yet here he is, in front of her with a face of rather curiosity. She suddenly opened her eyes, she felt warmth, she realized that it was someone's body warmth.

It was Jesse's, he wrapped his arms around her and held her gently, but close.

"Because I know you don't want to be here, I know you want to go home"

He set his chin atop her beanie. Jesse hugged her tightly, but enough to still let her breathe. "To always be lonely, to have no one to talk to, no way to go home, if I were you...i'd do the same thing as you…" He whispered gently.

Cassie was speechless, she wanted to push him off this edge and go on, but she couldn't, it's like they shared the same pain. "You can't...you can't…..i'm supposed to be the bad guy." Cassie choked out. She burried her face in the chest of Jesse's Ender Defender armor and wrapped her arms around his muscular back.

"Then let me help this bad guy" Jesse spoke up, and it took Cassie by suprise. Cassie sweetly smiled in his chest and replied "You're really gonna help this bad guy?"

Jesse withdrew from the hug and put a hand on her head, he grinned like a happy idiot to her. He held out his hand like a promise "Yep, so are we partners now? I'm unsure of how this works." Cassie smiled back and took his hand "Mhm, just don't do anything stupid." Jesse awkwardly smiled and blushed.

 **A Partnership Was Forged**

"Jesse?! JESSE!" Petra digged and digged, until she finally found inventory items, such as a diamond axe, pufferfish, lever, enderpearl, a book, a diamond sword, and…..the flint and steel Jesse had. Petra stumbled back staring at the inventory wide-eyed, her vision got blury then Petra fell to her knees and felt like her world collapsed.

"No….." Petra choked out, she began sobbing and let a stream of tears flow down her face. Lizzie put a hand on her shoulder to attempt to comfort her "I'm sorry this happened"

"I don't want to say goodbye to him, he's still alive! He's been through worse than this...no way he's…" Petra didn't want to say that word, that spoke of many that have been led to Heaven, it pained her to think that Jesse, her best friend that understood her better than anyone else, Jesse was their hope, and now their hope had flickered out.

Everyone stood around and put their heads down in guilt, they had believed it was their fault, mainly Petra, Lukas and Ivor, they thought it was their burden because they were ignorant of Jesse's feelings. They wouldn't consider Jesse's thought, now he became twisted and protected the one person who caused the whole mess of life or death. But now the person who caused the massacure has killed the one person who could stop it all.

Stacy walked up to the windowsill and noted the time "It's 2 hours until dawn" she sighed, but still head low with guilt. No one bothered to pay attention, they were still too shocked with the whole scenario of what just happened.

Petra curled her knees to her chest and looked down one more time with teary-eyes "I'm so sorry…."

Tenguura: I apologize if the chapter is too short, I have been working on "She Was Like a Drug" and "In Love With A Murderer" at the same time, I don't really plan on stopping these stories anytime soon though, be sure to expect slow updates!


End file.
